Honou Moeru
Honou Moeru ''(Honou Moeru, 炎の萌える)'' ''PAGE STATUS: IN PROGRESS ; UNFINISHED'' is and OC character from Naruto world , mostly known by her fire abilities and uncontrolable rebel spirit. She is a team Tenshi member with her comrades Shinju and Malvolee-Oh. Her creator is and aritst HonouMoeru on Deviantart. Background Honou was born in a village of Higeru, the village hidden in Flames before the Third Shinobi World War. Her mother ,Uzumaki Midori, was a child of Uzumaki Nobuo and Kaya Moeru. After the destruction of Uzushiogakure and her husband's death, Kaya and Midori ,who survived, went back to Higeru when the war started. Midori was pregnant with Honou during the war and got killed along with other villagers after Honou's birth when the village of Higeru ''got destroyed.Her father is unknown yet. Before her death, to make sure Honou was safe, her mother sent the newborn by summoning a phoenix ''Ryo to the hidden Leafe village. Unfortunately ,on it's way the bird got killed by the enemy ,still the baby was kept safe and surrounded by birds chakra as it was turning into the ashes. Honou was found shortly after by a bounty hunter ninja Kyozo as he heard her screams in the deep forest. She was brought up in very poor conditions and was trained how to obay her master also work for him. He treated her like the rest of his 'students' and called her by the name 'Muko' since she resembled to a boy more rather than a girl. Her master got killed when she turned 9 years so she was forced to live alone on the streets with rest of the children. She was yet to discover her fire abilities. She used to beg on the streets for some time and used to live in a cave with the rest of the kids, but even at the young age she wanted to get her life back and find her familly. During an incident in nearby village she was discovered by Jiraiya as he could see her fighting and rebelious spirit ,a small tatoo on her wrist caught his attention where her village symbol was printed by her mother (assumingly after Honou's birth) . Jiraiya offered Honou that he would train her is she comes with him. Honou agreed and came to Konoha when she turned 12 years. For the first couple of months she had to work hard to progress and to level up with rest of the Academy students. After finishing the training with Jiraiya , Maito Gai trained her but not as a part of his own team. He has influenced her a lot ,and Jiraiya thought that he would be the best trainee for her due to her spirit. She had troubles at the academy fighting with other girls since she was tomboyish and from the day she joined The Academy Sasuke irritated her the most. Honou's life goal was to find her parents and familly,not knowing the complete history of her Jiraiya has worked on it and discovered her background which was shocking. Personality Honou is downright cheerful, very brash and loves to joke around even to the point where she irritates a person. When she gets frustrated she tends to curse a lot, not really bothering about what others around her say. Like her distant cousin Naruto, Honou is very childish and even when she got older she remained like that. She is spiritful and hardworking, always willing to train with Lee and often competes with him in taijutsu. Her personality is a bit tomboyish due to the way she was raised. She dislikes weak and depressive people. She also dislikes girly girls who chase around after boys and fight over them.She's not a picky eater, she eats everything she gets offered to eat but her everyday training keeps her fit. Whenever there is a mission,she often ends up arguing with her team members because she doesn't like strategical planning. She likes pure fighting and attacking the enemy without preparation that's why she used to get into trouble most of the time. She is very stubborn , but also knows when to stop. Jiraiya often stated , jokingly, how Honou's spirit comes from her fire abilities. Like Naruto, Honou is always willing to learn a new technique and master it. Even though she grew up without parents, Honou learned from her previous master even though she wasn't treated with love or respect like her other "brothers and sisters" . As a child she used to hang out on the streets all the time ,learn from other people and fight with her group members. She always had broad smile showing out her personality and enthusiastic spirit. When Honou's master died she took it just like he taught her : "No matter what happens, you must go on. Take care of others, like they will take care of you" . Honou has influenced many people around her in a positive way, her explosive spirit somewhat scared the people around her at times or her kinky embarassing jokes. She doesn't have any shinobi idols to look up to, but gains huge respect towards Might Guy and Jiraiya, also Naruto. Due to despising weak and ungrateful people, she often badmouths Sasuke showing how much she dislikes him. Unlike other girls who chased after him, bad words about him always slipped from her mouth. When she found out about his past she didn't give any pity on him ,knowing how both she and Naruto grew up. She mentions from time to time how he is the problem that no one can live in peace. She scolds Naruto because he won't deal with the fact that Sasuke left but she can't do much about his stubbornes. Honou's often seen fighting with Sakura ,always threatening to punch her if she keeps punching Naruto . She reminds her how selfish she is being and how much Naruto has done for her, also telling her that she deserves none of it. When she's in a fight, she often challenges her opponent to start first,giving him a snickering smile and letting him know that she is ready. She's often seen smiling during every every fight, and no matter how many times she falls down or gets beaten she always gets up, willing to continue until the last drop of blood. When she met up with her mother ,during her meditation, she was told by her that no matter what happens, she will always burn in her heart along with her and that she has to bring life back in the destroyed village. For the first time she let out a tear and made a promise to her mother that she will bring only peace. During Fourth Shinobi World War ,all of the previous event and her past influenced her to fight for peace and stop everything that is preventing it. She remembered Jiraiya's words and her mothers, and got inspired to fight in her own way. Honou's goal is to bring peace in Ninja world, to prevent hatered and find her village which she will bring back to life again. Without any doubts she knows she will make it, because nothing can stop her will for doing something good. Appearance What give's the highlights to Honou's appearance is probably her famous red spiky hair that changes as she grows. Unlike her mother,her skin is tanned but she always keeps her hair long. When she was younger her hair almost reached the ground . Later in shippuden she wears a pony tail with couple of hair locks perking everywhere along with one specific bang. She has a small beauty mark/mold next to her nose and blue eyes (while she was younger). In Part I her outfit is simple. She wears a T-shirt with brown shorts , a long Bō stick given to her by Jiraiya, plain ninja shoes, a pair of leg and arm protectors and Konoha's protector tied around her waist. She often changes to her training clothes while she's on the field. In part I her eyes are originally blue but as she discovered more about her fire chakra they turned red when she got older. In Part II ger outfit changes completely and now it consists of a tight shirt , pair of gloves, orange skirt,black leggings and a pair of boots with metal protectors or more like an accessory. Her hair is tied backwards and she has head protector tied around her head (Konoha symbol before Hi symbol). Around her neck she wears feather necklace that she found in a scroll given to her by her mother. She has a dragon's tooth hanging as an accessory on her bag. In Chronicles her outfit changed again, she never went on a mission without wearing a jounin jacket. She carries a Bo ''stick all the time. Honou's hair changes from dark red to orange, depending on the amount of chakra she uses. Her hair is spiky and resembles of fire that is burning when she uses her jutsu. While using it, a red aura appears around her most of the time. She gains a seal on her palm and it spreads all up to her neck. In chronicles she has a tattoo under her right eye as a tradition from her village. She is left-handed like her mom. Abilities In the beginning Honou only used to fight with kunai and shuriken, not knowing any jutsu. She loved pure fights , by fists or everything she could get in her hands. She used her famous "Cuyo" skill where she used to fight by hitting an enemy with her butt. Trough Part I she has learned and mastered many basic skills, mostly taught by Might Guy and Jiraiya. Since she was a child she prefered to fight by her hands rather than using any skill ,ninjutsu or genjutsu. Guy has taught her taijutsu and she mastered it at young age. She also loves using weaponry like her Bo stick, shurikens, summoning scroll, giant kunai and Demon wind shuriken. Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Part I 'Introduction Arc: ' Honou was shown for the first time at the academy training hard on her own and often arguing with her academy friends.Especially with Sakura. She was determined to become a chunin even though she lacked many beginner skills back then. She would train hard every day, and she had a mindset to find her mother. After an incident in the village when a large building was set on fire, Honou was able to absorb it, she herself didn't know how she did it but Iruka let her graduate after she promised him that she would work even harder on discovering her abilities which in that moment use to scare her. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *''Honou means fire in Japanese, blaze or fire. Honou is named like that because of her fire abilities. Her village Higeru is located on a small island in Fire nation. *Her birthday is on 12th April , the birthday of her creator and her zodiac sign is Aries. *''Honou's fire spirit goes with her personality and the personality of her creator , motivating other people never to give up on their goal. *Her hobbies are: training with Guy and Lee, making jokes about other people, buying new weaponry even making new ones herself, playing shamisen and fostering 3 panda bears. *Her favorite food are noodles allong with atomic chilly curry, she basically eats everything. *She detests Sasuke and Sakura , and most of the time she ends up fighting with Sakura ,threatening her that she will beat her up if she keeps punching Naruto. *Honou has completed : 10 D-rank missions, 2 B-rank, 2 C-rank and 2 S-rank (In Chronicles) *She wishes to fight Naruto,Lee and win. *She loves meditating to relax her inner spirit. Honou's info card Quotes *(To Kyozo) ''"Hey you won't order me what to do! I am old enough! I am don't you see that I know how to fight with kunai isn't that enough?" *''(To Jiraiya) ''"I won't listen to any grandpa especially one who takes me to see naked ladies instead of training me!" '' *(To kids in class) ''" Laugh all you want , laugh at him too one day you will be drinking our fists and laugh with no teeth" '' *(To Sasuke) " I hate you, you have no spirit." '' *(To Naruto)'' " I will never understand, those people ...who complain about pain? Why don't they do something to change it, Naruto? Pain isn't something that is meant to last...it depends on ourselves,right?"'' *(To Guy) "Sensei, let us taste the power of youth" '' *(To Sakura) ''" Punch Naruto one more time, I will wipe your face out over the ground trough the entire shinobi nations" '' *(To Shinju) ''" I was never alone friend. There were people around me who loved me, just like Naruto. How can a person feel alone then. My heart is filled with life and joy and willing not to give up. You shouldn't give up either. She is waiting for you." *(To her mother) " I knew that I would meet you one day. Heh, you were always here with me anyway. I will bring back life into our village, I will bring back faith into people. I will deal with what I carry inside for the rest of my life. " '' *(To her team) ''" You idiots!" *(To Tsunade) "Lady you are a trapped teenager in adult body ,unlike Kotone , a trapped old lady in teen body. You two should switch" '' *(To Kotone) ''" Leave the fancy stuff , the only thing I fancy is the sound of a good fight" '' *(To Nagato) ''" Stop whining... look at you, look at what you're done to yourself, spreading your misery over innocent. Well I will end your misery now, if that is what you wish. You are one of those I hate the most." *(To Naruto) "I wish I had met you earlier, cousin. Maybe our lives would have been better then, knowing that you have someone close around. But here we are now. We are the only ones left , we should look forward into the future. There are many barriers ahead of us. But we will pass them together because we won't give up. " '' *(To Sasuke) ''" You will die alone, in misery and hatered. You know why? Because you chose that. That's how Nagato died. The thing is, you won't fight it.. if you only tried and stayed with your friends, your past even if it was tragic would be erased and replaced with bright present. " '' Website DeviantArt: http://thefireofhonou.deviantart.com/ Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/honou.moeru?ref=tn_tnmn Photobucket: http://s1269.photobucket.com/user/TheFireOfHonou/profile/[[''Link title ]]]] Category:DRAFT